Short Skirts and Protozoans
by fluorite-wizard
Summary: All Izaya wanted to do after a bad job was come home and go to bed, but gets caught by a certain protozoan sprawled out on his couch. Shizaya


Izaya sighed as his small heels clicked against the hallway floor of his apartment building, each step shooting a small shock of pain up into his leg. If just these small heels hurt his feet, he couldn't even to begin to fathom how women walked around in those stilettos for hours. It was late, he was tired, annoyed at how little information he got after going to so much effort to get it, but without it he may as well been stuck at a dead end.

The small skirt swished around his thighs as he stopped in front of his door, pulling out his keys. The only good thing that came out of this evening was that he managed to successfully not run into a certain debt collector, managing to convince the blonde that he would be out of town for a job for two days. The last thing Izaya wanted was Shizuo seeing him in this outfit. Izaya already struggled to make sure Shizuo knew his status was boyfriend and not "girlfriend-who-so-happens-to-just-have-a-dick", and if the blonde saw him in a short skirt, low-cut blouse, and a wig, all of that effort would have been for not.

He was already reaching to take off the sweaty wig as he opened the door when he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a beast in his home. A beast spread out on his couch. A beast returning his surprised, widen eye stare back to him. Silence stretched between them as they took in each other's presence and they were in fact not imagining the other.

"S-s-sh-Shizu-chan. W-what are you doing here?" Izaya stumbled out an embarrassed blush covering his face.

"I ran into your sisters today, who told me that they never heard of you going out of town. Celty also said that you picked up something from her today." Shizuo said, slowly sitting up on the couch, taking in the raven's full appearance. "I figured you were just swamped with work, not indulging in this secret hobby." Shizuo gave a smug smirk at the latter bit, staring openly at those long legs.

"Hobby? This isn't a hobby! It's for work!" Izaya countered, flushing darker at the blonde's accusations, self-consciously pulling the skirt down further. "And if you'll excuse me I want to change out of this." Izaya said, making a bee-line for the stairs that led to his bedroom. He didn't make it a step past the couch as Shizuo reached out and grabbed him. Izaya let out an undignified yelp at the sudden lost of balance, before kicking and punching at the blonde. "Shizu-chan you brute! Let me go! Let me go!"

Shizuo tighten his grip around the raven's waist with one arm, using the other to grab those flailing arms into his other hand. "Oi, we both know by now that's not gonna work." Shizuo breathed in his ear, the blonde reveled in the sharp intake of breathe from the raven. The debt collector chuckled lowly before flipping the smaller one around and lowering him down onto the couch, pinning those small wrist above the raven's head, "Now, tell me again why you're wearing a skirt?"

Face a full, cherry read blush, Izaya studied the details on the cushions of his leather couch as he mumbled out, "I told you, work."

"Work? Is this your normal flea work? Or the kind of work you should be telling me about."

Izaya heard the dark, harden edge the blonde's voice took. Shock immediately registered on his face as he wiped it around to face Shizuo directly. "What? Are you kidding me? Do you actually believe I would cheat on you? Nonetheless, cheat on you while dressed as a girl?" Izaya struggled against him again, furious that the blonde could think such a thing.

Shizuo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding while waiting for Izaya's answer. Face softening, he reached his free hand to hold the wiggling informant down at his waist, "No, not really, just wanted to hear you say it." Shizuo smiled, leaning down, he thought he heard a sigh of "Moronic protozoans" before those lips were put to much, much better use.

They kissed, softly at first, Shizuo not letting into Izaya's demands of passion as the blonde slowly messaged the smaller, softer, delicious lips connected to his own. He swiped his tongue along those lips, alternating between sucking and nibbling on that plump lower lip until he had the raven mewling into his mouth. Shizuo smirked as he drew back slightly to take in those kiss bruised lips matched with a flushed face and hooded eyes before diving back in for more, giving the raven exactly what he wanted.

That sinful mouth happily accepted him. Their tongues battled for dominance, even though they both knew that sooner or later the raven would relent, but until then, Shizuo let the raven indulge himself. Catching that devilish tongue between his lips, Shizuo gave it a harsh suck, feeling any and all resistance the informant had vanish.

Satisfied that the relaxed body below him wasn't going anywhere time soon, Shizuo released the hold he had on Izaya's wrists, bring it down to join his other hand wrapped around the informant's waist. The flea was such a skinny little thing, powerful strength hidden behind smooth skin and subtle curves. Shizuo was never much of a breast-man, so the small dip in the raven's waist that rounded back out into curvy hips were enough for him.

Shizuo ran his hands up and down the raven's sides, knowing the exact spots to rub to have him gasping into his mouth. The blonde moved his assault from plump lips to the delicious pale skin on Izaya's neck as his hands dipped further down to massage at sharp hipbones beneath the fabric of the skirt. Slender hands wove between bleached locks as Shizuo nipped, sucked, and bite at every spot of skin he could reach, not caring about the lecture he would get later about leaving visible marks on the informant, satisfied that when other people saw them, they would know the raven was taken, was his, that they couldn't touch him. He growled at his own possessiveness, taking those hips into his hold and roughly shoving himself between those tantalizing thighs.

Izaya cried out, fingers gripping tightly at the blonde's hair as their clothed arousals rubbed together. Shizuo leaned up to take in the sight of the frazzled, aroused informant below him as his hands dipped under the blouse he wore, letting it bunch up in his hands as he moved it further up to reveal perky, reddened nipples. Izaya arched up against him at the first heated breath to hit sensitive skin as Shizuo leaned in to take a taste of those buds.

"Mmmmm… Shizu…" Izaya moaned, humming in appreciation every time Shizuo sucked just right. His hips jerks slightly against the blonde's own, sparks of pleasure shooting through both of them with every bump and brush of their clothed erections. The blonde's mouth switched sides as his hands moved back down, and under, cupping pale smooth thighs, too smooth thighs.

Shizuo stopped his actions immediately, much to Izaya's disapproval "Shizu-chan, what-?" he was cut off as Shizuo smoothed both of his hands up and down both of Izaya's legs. Realization hit the raven as the blonde gave a seductive smirk.

"Did you shave your legs?" Shizuo asked, all the while not stopping his hands from moving up and down those thin legs. He didn't know how Izaya could flush any darker than he already was, but it he did.

"W-w-well I couldn't exactly wear a skirt with hairy legs, it wouldn't have looked right." Izaya said, averting his gaze again.

"And what's this?" Shizuo asked, spreading those gorgeously smooth legs apart and flipping up the small black skirt to reveal the informant's cock straining against a pair of women's panties. "Really went all out on this didn't you?" Shizuo smirked, reaching his hand down to rub at that engorged cock.

"Ahhhh! Shizu-chan! No!" Izaya cried out at the blonde's touch, his hips unwillingly bucking up.

Shizuo continued to rub lightly at the raven's arousal, as he brought one of those legs up to rest against his shoulder, moving to kiss at nibble at hairless skin. With his free hand he dipped it back to massage the back of a soft thigh, dipping down every so often to brush against that plump bottom.

Once he had left a satisfactory mark on the side of the informant's ankle, he turned his attention back down, to the now soaked panties under his palm. "Heh. Enjoying yourself flea?" Shizuo only chuckled more at the half-hearted death glare Izaya shot at him. Leaning down, hands moving to cup a prefect, fleshy ass, Shizuo captured the tip of the raven's erection peeking out from under the panties.

Hands shot quickly into bleached hair as Izaya's hips lifted completely off the couch. "Shizu-chan! Hnggg! Shizu-!" his moans got louder as Shizuo sucked and licked at that exposed head. A hand joined to message cloth covered balls. "Ahhh!" Izaya couldn't stop the rocking of his hips as Shizuo's hand dipped under the thin, barely concealing fabric to grasp the informant's dick completely in his palm. The raven's moans were going straight to his own cock, pushing painfully against his pants. Using the hand that wasn't stroking Izaya's cock, he reached down and undid his own pants, moaning in relief when he released it from his confides. He dared not touch himself, on the verge on coming himself.

"N-No! Shizu! Stop!" Izaya yelled out, struggling against the blonde, trying to push his head away from his cock on the edge of exploding.

Shizuo stopped at the earnest plea in the raven's voice, watching as the body under him collapsed, panting heavily. "You okay?" Shizuo asked, honestly worried he may have somehow hurt him.

"Yeah…. Yeah, I'm fine." Izaya breathed out deeply, bring hand up to wipe the accumulating sweat off his face, "I was just gonna come if you didn't stop."

The blonde chuckled, hooking his hands under those little panties, taking them off the raven slowly, if only to be able to smooth his hands against those silky legs. He grasped those thin ankles with one hand, keeping those legs suspended in air. "Maybe that was my intention, flea, to get you to come all over that skirt of yours." Shizuo smirked sinuously down at the raven, moving to kneel in front of him, stroking his cock lightly to spread some of the pre-come over his length. He couldn't stop looking at those pale, creamy thighs, scooting closer to them to rub his cock along the seam.

"Hnnnn.. Shizu-chan. You know I hate it when you tease." Izaya pouted, his hand clenching at couch cushions as he felt that large prick rub his skin. He wasn't going to lie and say it didn't feel good - because it did - but it didn't give him much pleasure, until he felt blunt pressure push between his thighs. Izaya looked down to see the head of Shizuo's cock push appear from between his thighs. He threw his head back, groaning, as that cock thrust slowly against him. His ass clenched at the feeling, knowing all to well how good that cock felt thrusting into him.

Shizuo couldn't help that low growl that escaped his lips. Izaya didn't exactly have the softest of legs, it was mostly muscle, built from years of jumping and running from him, but it felt pretty damn good nonetheless. Shizuo saw the frustrated look on the raven's face as he kept those legs pressed firmly together against his cock. He knew the other wasn't getting much pleasure from it as his body twitched and arched, seeking more contact of some kind, any kind. Giving in to that pouting face he would never call cute on the flea, Shizuo kept his legs in the air, placing those small feet on his shoulders, moving down a little further to align their arousals together.

"Ahhhh!" Izaya gave a loud cry as their erections bumped together, which turned into a sob when the blonde's large hand closed around both and started thrusting against him again. It didn't take long for him to come, to aroused from Shizuo's blowjob to stop himself. "Shizu-chan! Ahhaaa-!" White ribbons of cum shot onto his skirt and exposed stomach, while effectively covering Shizuo's fist still wrapped around their cocks.

Izaya's legs trembled around Shizuo from the power of his orgasm. He groaned as his fist became slick with the raven's cum, coming quickly himself.

Those legs fell from around Shizuo's shoulders, slack as the rest of body after the force of the orgasm. He shivered as he felt the cum coolly drying on his skin. Shizuo sat back, sitting kneeling between Izaya's legs, holding his cum covered hand out, not having much to wipe it on. He was contemplating just using his shirt when a slender hand wrapped around his wrist and yank it forward. Pure lust was written in those eyes as a pink tongue darted out to wrap around long fingers and suck, nibbling on a large, slightly calloused palm, getting every drop of mixed cum splattered on that hand. Shizuo groaned as his cock twitched slowly back to life. He wanted in that sexy little, skirt covered ass now.

Izaya whimpered quietly when the blonde started to move away from him, attempting to pull the man back down by the grip he still had on the other's wrist. Shizuo chuckled, "Don't worry, flea." Shizuo said with a smile, leaning down to peck Izaya's nose, "Just gettin' the lube." The blonde moved stiffly off the informant, still a bit woozy from his orgasm and all his blood quickly moving back south. He almost tripped over his pants that unceremoniously dropped around his feet when he stood up. He kicked them off, quickly, bring his hands up to unbutton his shirt as he walked over to the informant's desk. Opening the top drawer and quickly locating the small, nondescript bottle within, he made it back over to drape himself over the awaiting raven.

The informant's hands immediately attached themselves to the blonde's now exposed skin, running well known paths over and around that heavenly muscular body. Izaya purred, arching against the blonde, fingers tracing down abdominal muscles, swirling around the brown pubic hair, before finally stroking lightly at that very well endowed cock. "Hmmmm… Shizu-chan…" Izaya moaned lowly against honey lips as that hand got bolder.

Shizuo growled, smashing their lips together, hungrily devouring the raven's mouth and grinding his hips into that skilled hand. Then abruptly pulled away, opening the bottle of lube, squirting the amount needed onto his fingers before ungracefully shoving one finger up that needy ass.

"Ahhh!" Izaya cried out, clutching at the blonde's shoulders as that first finger forced him to open up. He whimpered as Shizuo leaned down to suck at his neck while pushing in another finger. Pleasure soon blossomed inside the raven each time Shizuo pushed his fingers deeper. He tried shoving his hips down onto those fingers to get them deeper, only to be stopped by a strong hand pushing him back down onto the couch. An all-to-pleased smirk met his pout as Shizuo lifted himself.

"Want something flea?" Shizuo murmured, moving back to lift up one of Izaya's leg to get a better view of his handiwork. "If you do, you gotta say something." Shizuo said, pushing just under the raven's prostate, showing he knew exactly what the raven wanted and where it was, but not doing anything.

"Bastard!" Izaya gasped out. Hating the power the debt collector held over him, but his body not caring as long as it got the pleasure it wanted. "Fuck! I want you to fuck me!" He heard Shizuo chuckle lowly before a third finger was added inside him. His back arched off the couch as those fingers stretched his as wide as they could, pressing against his prostate with every push inside.

With a few more stretches, Shizuo pulled his fingers out, putting some more lube on his hand before rubbing down his arousal, stroking himself at the sight of the flushed, cross dressed raven below him. The wig had long fallen off, reveling mussed raven hair, sticking up at every odd angle, framing Izaya's flushed face perfectly. Lifting pale hips up, Shizuo aligned himself to rub between the raven's plump cheeks. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Y-yes…" Izaya moaned at the feeling of that hot, hard dick rubbing against him, but he wanted inside him, rubbing and thrusting inside him. His attempts to try to move his hips to convey his needs were fruitless, as the grip Shizuo had on his was relentless. "Please, Shizu." Begged in a husky whisper as his need become unbearable.

Taking pity on the informant, Shizuo aligned himself up, pushing inside the raven. A groan passed his lips as hot, slick walls gave away. Moving slowly and steadily, Shizuo set his pace, adjusting slightly with each thrust to find the right angle to hit Izaya's sweet spots with every move.

Izaya, on the other hand, was having quite a hard time finding enough focus to find purchase for his sweaty hands on his leather couch, every grip he had slipping with every hard thrust Shizuo made into him. Settling to wrapping his arms tightly around Shizuo's neck, he moaned straight into the other's ear, "More."

And as if Izaya's commands held a line straight to his cock, Shizuo thrust faster. Moaning as it seemed those hot walls only got hotter and tighter around him with each thrust. Pressing the informant harder against the couch, Shizuo used it has leverage to push harder and faster, the slap of skin on skin deafening his ears as it chorused with Izaya's cries.

Izaya's mind was long gone to the pleasure that exploded like fireworks throughout his body with each strong hit to his prostate. With each of the blonde's movement's, the raven's cock rubbed against hard abs. He was to aroused to last much longer and with Shizuo hitting every spot dead on with each thrust he doubt he could. With blunt nails scraping harshly against tan skin, Izaya cried out sharply as his release hit him. His cum splattering both of their stomachs, some even landing on his chin.

Holding on as best as he could around clenching, slick muscles, Shizuo waited as Izaya rode out his orgasm, thrusting a few times more before pulling out. Stroking his cock hard and fast, he came with a choked cry, his cum spurting to mix with Izaya's on the disheveled skirt and blouse.

Once enough brain cells became functioning again, Izaya slung an arm over his face, wiping away the sweat and cum. A lazy smile slide onto his face as he continued to pant from his release. "Damn Shizu-chan, if I knew you were going to fuck me like that, I might have let you seen me dressed like this months ago."

Running his hands up and down smooth legs again, Shizuo chuckled. "As long as it's not the last time." He said while leaning over to lick at the cum dripping down Izaya's stomach.

Breath hitching as the warm muscle hit the cooling skin the only thing Izaya could think of was that it would most defiantly not be the last time.


End file.
